wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TII/6
Rozdział VI Aresztowanie inżyniera Ottmana odbiło się głośnym echem w prasie. Kable telegraficzne i fale radiowe rozniosły tę wiadomość we wszystkie strony świata. Podobizna wielkiego oszusta ukazała się na pierwszej stronie tysiąca dzienników. „Kolosalna panama inżyniera Ottmana” – krzyczały tytuły – „Kauczuk syntetyczny jest bluffem”... „Milionowa afera fałszywego wynalazcy”... „Oszust osadzony w więzieniu”... W gabinecie Centrali Eksportowej Paweł Dalcz systematycznie przeglądał stosy gazet. Siedzący przed nim blady jak płótno Blumkiewicz raz po raz otwierał usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz wciąż mu brakowało odwagi. Wyczekiwał na moment, gdy Paweł podniesie wzrok znad szarych kolumn druku. Wreszcie wybuchnął: – Ja nie mogę, panie prezesie, ja nie mogę! Paweł zmarszczył brwi, lecz natychmiast roześmiał się: – Nie bądź pan dzieckiem, panie Blumkiewicz. Ręczę panu, że nie posiedzisz w ciupie dłużej niż trzy, najwyżej cztery miesiące. – Ja wolę już... uciec, ukryć się, bo ja wiem!... – To głupio. – Panie prezesie, ja wiem, ja panu wierzę, ja nawet niczego złego się nie spodziewałem, ale co będzie, jeżeli, nie daj Boże, pana coś spotka? Paweł wstał i poklepał go po ramieniu: – Masz mnie pan za lekkomyślnego młodzieńca? Co?... Wstydziłbyś się, panie Blumkiewicz! Przypomnij pan sobie, coś sam klarował Ottmanowi. Ten jest znacznie głupszy od pana, a jednak dał się przekonać. – Może właśnie dlatego, że głupszy – z rezygnacją opuścił głowę Blumkiewicz. – Mądrzejszy. Mówię panu, że mądrzejszy. Pan musi być również aresztowany. Jeden człowiek to za mało dla tłumu. Dziś zresztą aresztowano już chemika fabrycznego i pańskiego pomocnika. Oczywiście zwolnią ich po kilku dniach, ale pan musisz odpocząć w więzieniu aż do rozprawy. Blumkiewicz wyjął kraciastą chusteczkę i wycierał nią oczy. – Najlepiej pan zrobisz, jeżeli zaraz pojedziesz dobrowolnie do Urzędu Śledczego – spokojnie mówił Paweł. – To nawet niebezpieczne, że siedzisz pan tu u mnie. Mógł pana ktoś poznać. – Ale po co, po co pan prezes kazał mnie aresztować – rozpaczliwie zawołał Blumkiewicz, wyciągając patetycznie ręce – czemu nie uprzedził mnie pan o tym! – Dość tego – szorstko przerwał Paweł – wytłumaczyłem panu raz i powtarzać nie będę. Niech panu wystarczy, że gdybym podczas śledztwa doszedł do przekonania, że mnie samego dla dobra sprawy należy zamknąć, postarałbym się i o to. Zresztą nie żądam tego od pana darmo. Pół miliona piechotą nie chodzi. Spojrzał na zegarek i dodał tonem rozkazu: – Za dziesięć minut masz się pan zameldować w policji. – Ottmanowi daje pan prezes milion – ociągał się Blumkiewicz. – Jego rola jest bez porównania ważniejsza – wzruszył ramionami Paweł. – Ale ja przez tyle lat służyłem rodzinie Dalczów, zdrowie straciłem, siły, a jeszcze teraz na starość w więzieniu mam siedzieć... – No, dobrze – skrzywił się Paweł – pomyślę o tym. Obiecuję panu, że pomyślę. Czy to panu wystarcza? Na twarzy Blumkiewicza zjawił się uśmiech: – Oczywiście wystarcza, panie prezesie, oczywiście. No trudno. Jak trzeba, to trzeba. Do widzenia panu prezesowi. Może pan być spokojny. Wszystko zrobię dokładnie. Paweł podał mu rękę i odprowadził do drzwi. Teraz już wszystkie sprężyny były nakręcone i aparat musiał działać bez błędu. Przeświadczenie o tym nie znaczyło jednak bynajmniej, że Paweł mógł sobie pozwolić na krótki bodaj odpoczynek. Niemal z minuty na minutę należało czuwać nad realizacją precyzyjnie obmyślanego planu. Lada chwila można było spodziewać się z każdej strony niebezpiecznych podejrzeń. Wówczas przyszłaby konieczność tłumaczenia się, jeżeli nie przed władzami, to chociażby przed opinią publiczną, a tego należało za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Zresztą większość pozorów przemawiała przeciw tym obawom. Od chwili gdy Paweł zażądał aresztowania Ottmana, cała prasa zajęła jednomyślne stanowisko po stronie znakomitego przemysłowca przeciw fałszywemu wynalazcy. Przenikające do wiadomości publicznej szczegóły śledztwa wzmagały jeszcze bardziej oburzenie na Ottmana, który nieudolnie i wykrętnie tłumaczył się rzekomą nieświadomością w tak ważnej kwestii, jak w kwestii psucia się syntetycznego kauczuku. Mówił o jakimś błędzie, który musiał wkraść się do prac laboratoryjnych. Ładny błąd! Błąd ten przecie dziwnym wypadkiem zarwał Pawła Dalcza i finansistów zagranicznych na kilka milionów inwestowanych w bezwartościowym wynalazku, a człowiek, który ten „błąd” popełnił, kupił sobie wielką willę, urządził w niej kosztowne laboratorium (widocznie dla opracowywania dalszych fałszerstw) i rozbijał się własnym samochodem! Na wszystkim tym położył teraz rękę sędzia śledczy, by chociaż w części zabezpieczyć straty poszkodowanych. Z drugiej strony asekurowało Pawła stanowisko Williama Willisa. Miliarder amerykański udzielił wywiadu, w którym wyraźnie oświadczył, że zarówno on sam, jak i pan Dalcz zostali oszukani przez nieuczciwego chemika. Zaznaczył przy tym, że obaj ponieśli straty dość dotkliwe. Oczywiście mogło komukolwiek przyjść na myśl, że ci dwaj bogacze oszukali jednego biednego wynalazcę i zmusili go do odegrania haniebnej roli. Podejrzenie to jednak zjawiłoby się tylko w wypadku, gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział o skupieniu przez nich akcyj kauczukowych. W obecnym wszakże układzie sprawy, jeżeli podejrzewano ich o co, to o ukrywanie rozmiarów strat. Ogólnie bowiem przypuszczano, że straty muszą być tak wielkie, iż zachwieją finansami, jeżeli nie Willisa, to w każdym razie Dalcza. A nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że w gruncie rzeczy straty były minimalne. Przede wszystkim akcje „Optimy” nie znajdowały się jeszcze na rynku. Poza tym nie dokonano ani jednej poważnej inwestycji. Place zakupione pod budowę fabryk „Optimy” utrzymały swoją realną wartość, na zapasach terpentyny i kazeiny tracili raczej producenci tychże, gdyż nagłe zwolnienie wielkich zapasów obniżyło ceny. Tymczasem oczekiwać należało jedynie wzburzenia w kołach byłych właścicieli akcyj kauczukowych. Ci jednak siedzieli cicho. Najczynniejszy i najniebezpieczniejszy ze wszystkich, Brighton, nie żył. Inni stracili swoje majątki, a tym samym znaczenie. Zresztą nie mieli powodu do podnoszenia larum. Wbrew jednogłośnym przepowiedniom ekonomistów prasa gospodarcza zaobserwowała dziwne zjawisko: oto upadek „Optimy” bynajmniej nie wpłynął na zwyżkę akcyj kauczuku naturalnego. Zjawisko to polegało wszakże na bardzo prostych przyczynach. Wszystkie akcje znajdowały się w rękach Dalcza i Willisa. W portfelach drobnych posiadaczy pozostały wprawdzie tu i ówdzie małe pakiety ocalałe zbiegiem okoliczności podczas niedawnej paniki, nie mogły one jednak wpływać na zwyżkę kursu. Nie mogły tym bardziej, że na giełdach bynajmniej nie ustały transakcje w tych papierach. Gdyby wiedziano, że transakcje polegają na fikcyjnej wymianie akcyj sprzedawanych dla pozoru przez jednych agentów Pawła Dalcza innym jego agentom – może by było znacznie gorzej. W obecnych jednak warunkach wszystko zdawało się gwarantować utrzymanie spokoju i doprowadzenie olbrzymiej afery do pomyślnego finału. Przez pewien czas opinia publiczna interesowała się uwięzionymi oszustami, inżynierem Ottmanem i dyrektorem Blumkiewiczem. Później uwaga jej zajęta została wysoce obywatelskim postąpieniem Pawła Dalcza, który nie bacząc na i tak poniesione straty, gorliwie zaopiekował się robotnikami zamkniętej fabryki, zapewniając im zarobek w innych przedsiębiorstwach. Z tym wszystkim Paweł zajęty był pracą po uszy. Z trudem tylko mógł wyrwać się na dwa dni do Paryża. Wyjazd ten jednak był nieodzowny ze względu na konieczność osobistego porozumienia się z Willisem, który w tym właśnie celu przyjechał do Europy. Układ między nimi został zawarty według dawno omówionych zasad ogólnych. W rękach Willisa miał pozostawać cały przemysł przetwórczy w Ameryce Południowej, Północnej, w Afryce, Australii i Azji, Pawłowi zaś przypadał wytwórczy na całym świecie i przetwórczy w Europie. W małej willi na jednym z przedmieść paryskich w ciągu niemal doby bez przerwy toczyły się pertraktacje i nikt by nie był przypuścił, że podzielono tu na dwie części jedną z najważniejszych gałęzi przemysłu. Wszystko odbyło się jak najciszej, bez najmniejszego rozgłosu. Ponieważ zaś nie dało się ukryć przyjazdu do Paryża dwóch tak wybitnych ludzi interesu, ograniczyli się oni do podania prasie wiadomości, iż celem spotkania było przekazanie przez Willisa Dalczowi generalnego zastępstwa swoich przedsięwzięć na stary kontynent. Nie mijało się to zresztą z prawdą. Willis od pierwszego spotkania z Pawłem poznał się na jego geniuszu finansowym i nabrał doń zaufania. Przeprowadzenie olbrzymiej afery kauczukowej jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło między nimi stosunek wzajemnej życzliwości. – Gdybyś chciał mnie wystrychnąć na dudka – powiedział pewnego razu Willis, odsuwając kwit podany mu przez Pawła – zrobiłbyś to już dawno. Między nami te świstki są niepotrzebne. – Dziś nie mam tego zamiaru – roześmiał się Paweł – ale bądź ostrożny. Mogę zmienić projekty! – Mój drogi – wydął wargi Amerykanin – pozwól, że ci przypomnę przysłowie polskie, którym mnie kiedyś częstowałeś: lepiej z mądrym stracić, niż z głupim zarobić. Ale mam wrażenie, że my we dwójkę nie stracimy, co, stary? – Nie mam żadnych w tym względzie obaw – z przekonaniem potwierdził Paweł i jednocześnie pomyślał: Przekonasz się, głupcze, że przysłowie się sprawdzi. Istotnie Paweł miał teraz w ręku wszystkie atuty, by porządnie oskubać Willisa. Jadąc do Paryża nawet nie przypuszczał, że tyle zdoła uzyskać. Mówiąc po prostu, Willis sam dobrowolnie wszedł w ślepą uliczkę, zdając się na łaskę i niełaskę Pawła. Oddanie mu całego przemysłu wytwórczego nie było przecież niczym innym, jak stworzeniem monopolu produkcji surowca, monopolu, od którego przemysł przetwórczy zależny był pod każdym względem. – Co za głupiec, co za głupiec – powtarzał Paweł, rozmyślając o tym nie tylko ze zdumieniem, lecz i z pewną dozą niezadowolenia. Irytowała go naiwność dotychczasowego wspólnika i obiecywał sobie należycie go za tę lekkomyślność ukarać. Ukarać chociażby za rozczarowanie, jakie sprawił. Paweł spodziewał się gry o wiele ciekawszej i bardziej wyrafinowanej. Miał opracowany plan podziału zdobyczy wprawdzie również na swoją korzyść, lecz korzyść ta była starannie ukryta. Polegała ona na drobiazgowo przewidzianych szczegółach praktycznych, jak względna i faktyczna opłacalność produkcji w różnych obiektach, jak koszty transportów, podatków, cła i robocizny. Większą też czułby satysfakcję, gdyby w Willisie spotkał gracza godnego siebie i pomimo to osiągał nad nim przewagę. Takie zwycięstwo było zbyt łatwe. Do uzyskania tego zwycięstwa dopomógł wprawdzie Pawłowi jego stale używany a niezawodny sposób. Mianowicie w trakcie wstępnych rozmów o podziale zdobyczy nadmienił, że jest do zrobienia interes znacznie większy i znacznie lepszy. – Na przykład? – zainteresował się Willis. – Nie będę przed tobą robił z tego tajemnic, gdyż wierzę, że zabierzemy się do tego na spółkę. Czy wiesz, że jestem właścicielem Centrali Eksportowej? – Owszem, wspominałeś o tym. – Więc dzięki tej Centrali jestem w dość bliskim kontakcie z rządami szeregu państw mniejszych. Zwłaszcza w środkowej i we wschodniej Europie. Państwa te dałoby się porównać z przedsiębiorstwami o fatalnej gospodarce. Mają rozdęte budżety i cierpią na stały głód gotówki. Ręczę ci, że w danej chwili w Paryżu bawi przynajmniej pięć różnych delegacyj z Węgier, Łotwy, Czechosłowacji i tak dalej, starających się wydębić grubsze pożyczki. Procent, jaki te rządy gotowe są płacić, w stosunkach amerykańskich, a nawet zachodnioeuropejskich jest kolosalny. Nic jednak dostać nie mogą lub prawie nic, gdyż nikt tu nie uważa takiej lokaty za pewną. – Poniekąd mają rację – przerwał Willis. – Ale tylko poniekąd. Zabezpieczenie bowiem można znaleźć zupełnie pewne i ja je znalazłem. – No, chyba nie zabezpieczenie przeciw wojnie? – zaśmiał się Amerykanin. – Nawet i to – z tajemniczą miną odpowiedział Paweł – teraz jeszcze nie powiem ci tego, gdyż chcę najpierw rzecz gruntownie zbadać. Jednakże bądź przekonany, że bez ciebie do tego nie przystąpię. Na to masz moje słowo. Wypowiedział to takim tonem, jakby już samo przyrzeczenie było wielkim dowodem życzliwości brzemiennej w grube dochody. Willis jednak nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości i zaczął wypytywać o szczegóły. Projekt tak go zafrapował, że często podczas rozmowy o podziale plonów afery kauczukowej powracał do tamtego tematu. Paweł sam, ilekroć obie sprawy dały się zazębić, umiejętnie wtrącał różne informacje. Mówił na przykład: – Do wpływania na przemysł samochodowy trzeba będzie stworzyć bank. Zarys jego konstrukcji mam gotowy. Co powiedziałbyś o wydzierżawianiu w różnych krajach podatku drogowego i utrzymania dróg w połączeniu z koncesją na wyłączne prawo handlu samochodami?... To nie jest zła myśl, zważywszy iż od jakości nawierzchni zależy zużycie opon. Kwestia konsumpcji zwiększanej lub zmniejszanej w razie potrzeby. Otóż bank ten będzie miał i inne, znacznie szersze zadania. Weź pod uwagę chociażby to, że drobny kapitał, który nie ma zaufania do obligacyj państw narażonych na ewentualną wojnę, obligacje takiego banku rozchwyta bez najmniejszej obawy. A teraz uwzględnij różnicę oprocentowania! Minimum pięć procent czystego zysku bez żadnego ryzyka i bez wkładania własnych kapitałów! A do tego jeszcze dodać należy liczne rodzaje koncesyj, jakie za udzielenie pożyczki da chętnie, byle po cichu, każdy rząd. – Dlaczego po cichu? – interesował się Willis. – Ze względów wewnętrznopolitycznych. Wszyscy oni gotowi są na każde ustępstwo, byle zdobyć wśród swoich obywateli uznanie za uzyskanie pożyczki, wyglądającej względnie tanio. I o tym projekcie myślał Paweł zupełnie poważnie. Jeszcze przed powrotem do Warszawy przeprowadził w Paryżu i w Berlinie szereg rozmów z wybitniejszymi finansistami. Minęły już dawno te czasy, kiedy dla zobaczenia się z jakąś grubszą rybą musiał tracić wiele wysiłków i używać najrozmaitszych wybiegów. Międzynarodowa finansjera doskonale już teraz wiedziała, kim jest Paweł Dalcz i jak należy cenić bliższe z nim stosunki. Rozrastający się do potwornych rozmiarów zasięg jego interesów zmusił go do otworzenia we wszystkich większych stolicach swoich agentur. Sieć ta nie była wszakże dostrzegalna dla niewtajemniczonych z tej prostej przyczyny, że poszczególne agentury występowały pod najróżnorodniejszymi firmami. Każda była pozornie oddzielnym i niezależnym przedsiębiorstwem. Nawet zbadanie jej rejestru handlowego nie zawsze przydałoby się dla ustalenia jej właścicieli, bowiem w niektórych tylko figurowało nazwisko Pawła jako prezesa, dyrektora czy członka zarządu. W istocie wszystkie zależały wyłącznie od niego, gdyż były albo ukrytymi filiami jego przedsiębiorstw, albo tych firm, w których ostateczne słowo należało do niego. Na pomysł ten Paweł wpadł już przed wielu laty, obserwując komplikacje bilansowe i trudności kredytowe przedsięwzięć nie rozporządzających dostatecznym kapitałem obrotowym. Wygody ten system dawał nieocenione, kosztując prawie grosze. Przede wszystkim dzięki niemu Paweł Dalcz zawsze mógł rozporządzać ogromnym portfelem wekslowym. Każda z kryptoagentur wystawiała na telegraficzne zlecenie żądaną sumę weksli, każda przyjmować mogła na swą odpowiedzialność gwarancję kredytów udzielanych przez banki innym kryptoagenturom. Natomiast w razie nagłych tarapatów płatniczych jednej z wielu w ten sposób współpracujących placówek, Paweł zawsze mógł na czas wydobyć potrzebne kwoty, lukę załatać i tym samym podnieść prestiż zagrożonej, zdawałoby się, instytucji. Miało to jeszcze i tę zaletę, że z państw o wysokiej skali podatku dochodowego bez trudu można było przenosić te dochody do państw, gdzie podatek był mniejszy. Po prostu w księgach jako dostawca na przykład surowca figurowała jedna z kryptoagentur, a że ceny jej płacone przez agenturę w państwie drogim były niewspółmierne do cen rynkowych, na to już urzędnicy podatkowi nie zwracali uwagi, jako na szczegół nie obchodzący władz skarbowych. Sam Paweł tłumaczył budowę sieci tych firm Krystynie w ten sposób: – Jest to system, który kiedyś powinien być nazwany przez ekonomistów systemem lustrzanym. Polega on na uwielokrotnieniu kapitału jakby przy pomocy licznych odzwierciedleń. Oczywiście sam kapitał pozostaje bez zmiany, lecz stwarza się pozór jego kilkakrotnego powiększenia. Pozór, no i rzecz ważniejszą: dochód z obrotu, dochód! Oto co zbieram z tych luster. Osiada na nich, zapewniam cię, takimi grubymi warstwami, jakby osiadał na prawdziwym, konkretnym kapitale. – Ale w tym stanie rzeczy ty po prostu nie masz możności stwierdzenia, ile wynosi twój majątek! Roześmiał się z taką miną, jakby ktoś mu powiedział, że figiel przez niego spłatany udał się bez zastrzeżeń: – A nie wiem! Nie wiem, moja kochana, i wcale mnie to nie dręczy. Przeciwnie. Jestem kontent. Realna wartość tego, co posiadam, dochodzi teraz do miliarda dolarów. – Boże... – Ale dysponuję czterema z górą. – Przecie to jest przerażające! – splotła ręce i przyglądała się mu szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Dostrzegł w ich wyrazie podziw, ale i jakiś lęk. – Jest jednak i zła strona tego systemu – potrząsnął głową – mój realny miliard nie wystarczyłby na pokrycie nierealnych czterech w razie czegoś nieprzewidzianego, jakiejś wielkiej katastrofy gospodarczej, zbyt nagłego wybuchu wojny, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Jednakże w przeciągu kilku lat tak rzeczy ugruntuję, że będę na wszystko przygotowany. Wymaga to tylko trzech rzeczy, że przekręcę słowa Bismarcka: Pracy, pracy i jeszcze raz pracy. Toteż pracował. Sam dawniej nie wyobrażał sobie, by jeden człowiek mógł podołać takiemu ogromowi pracy. Mnożące się z dnia na dzień, niemal z godziny na godzinę, interesy i przedsiębiorstwa, którymi musiał kierować, wyrastające ze wszystkich stron trudności i komplikacje, które należało usuwać, dostrzegane co moment niedokładności i błędy podwładnych – wszystko to pożerało czas z niewiarygodną szybkością. Ponieważ zaś doba wciąż miała tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny, trzeba było wreszcie zrezygnować z dotychczasowej metody pracy. Zmiana ta dużo kosztowała Pawła. Decydowała tu nie tylko jego pasja wnikania osobistego w najdrobniejsze poruszenia kierowanego przez siebie wielkiego mechanizmu, lecz i przeświadczenie, że tylko w ten sposób może być pewien sprawnego funkcjonowania wszystkich kółek, trybików i przekładni, a tym samym wyników działania całości. Obecnie zaś musiał rezygnować z pomniejszych spraw, zwierzając wykonanie ich podwładnym, do których bynajmniej nie nabierał przez to większego zaufania. Najgorsze było to, że w miarę rozrostu skali jego interesów coraz większe schodziły do rangi owych pomniejszych. Nie wyrzekł się tylko jednego: najzupełniej osobistego załatwiania bodaj najdrobniejszych spraw, których przeprowadzenie znajdowało się pod jakimkolwiek względem w sprzeczności z przepisami prawnymi. Tu nie ufał nikomu. Dlatego drukarnia ręczna w jego gabinecie domowym, dlatego zamknięte w kasie ogniotrwałej najróżnorodniejsze pieczęcie, stemple, blankiety i gotowe już dokumenty nigdy nie były dla nikogo dostępne. Godziny drogiego, nieludzko drogiego czasu musiał nieraz marnować na przygotowanie różnych papierów, które pierwszy lepszy zakład drukarski i każdy grawer za grubsze pieniądze mógłby sporządzić na skutek minutowej rozmowy. Paweł wolał jednak nie dopuszczać nikogo do wejrzenia w centrum swojej kuchni. Nawet tych kilku najbliższych współpracowników, których nie mógł nie wtajemniczyć w te i owe posunięcia, kolidujące z kodeksem karnym, zawsze starał się jednocześnie związać udziałem w machinacji, a poza tym mieć kompromitujące ich wiadomości. Na ogół nie przedstawiało to zbyt trudnego zadania. Stosunkowo najwięcej miał kłopotu z tym głupcem Ottmanem, by skłonić go do przyjęcia wyznaczonej mu roli. Na szczęście chemik w końcu uległ perswazjom Marychny. Gdy już raz ustąpił, musiał zgodzić się na odegranie swej roli do końca ściśle według dyspozycyj Pawła. Różne okoliczności złożyły się na to, że trzeba było przesunąć datę procesu o dalsze trzy miesiące. Gdy wreszcie rozprawa została wyznaczona, wszystko już było w najdrobniejszych szczegółach gotowe. Same władze postarały się o to, by procesowi nie nadawać rozgłosu. Bądź co bądź była to kompromitacja polskiego wynalazcy wobec wielu przemysłowców zagranicznych, poważnie na „aferze Ottmana” poszkodowanych. W ich oraz we własnym imieniu występował przez swego adwokata Paweł z powództwem cywilnym o czterysta kilkadziesiąt tysięcy złotych tytułem poniesionych strat. Rozprawa odbyła się w ciągu jednego dnia w sali prawie pustej, gdyż jednocześnie rozpoczynał się wielki i bardzo sensacyjny proces o morderstwo na tle erotycznym. Prasa, a z nią i publiczność zbyt były zajęte tamtym, by zbytnio interesować się sprawą bądź co bądź odleżałą i przycichłą. Powołani w charakterze ekspertów chemicy w zasadzie potwierdzili słuszność głównego motywu obrony oskarżonego Ottmana. Było rzeczą zupełnie możliwą, iż wynalazca miał podstawy do uwierzenia w dobroć swego kauczuku syntetycznego. Ponieważ zaś liczni świadkowie stwierdzili, że istotnie część wyprodukowanego kauczuku „Optima” miała wszystkie zalety kauczuku prawdziwego, nikt zaś, nie wyłączając biegłych, nie umiał wytłumaczyć przyczyn, dla których później kauczuk „nie wychodził” – sądowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak uznać dobrą wiarę oskarżonego. Ponieważ zaś oskarżony zgadzał się zwrócić poszkodowanym poniesione straty, oddając im to, co mu za wynalazek zapłacili, oceniona również została i jego dobra wola. Wyrok oczywiście ku obopólnemu zadowoleniu stron był uniewinniający. Blumkiewicza zwolniono już dawniej. Ma się rozumieć, że kwotę powództwa musiał wyłożyć z własnej kieszeni Paweł Dalcz i dodać do niej jeszcze okrągłą sumkę, jako odszkodowanie obiecane Ottmanowi za przyjęcie na siebie przykrej roli oszusta na czas siedmiu miesięcy. – No, chyba nie stracił pan na swoim wynalazku? – sarkastycznie zapytał go Paweł, wręczając mu nazajutrz gruby plik banknotów. Ottman spojrzał nań ponurym wzrokiem: – Nie straciłem?... Tak się panu zdaje. Straciłem więcej, niż wolno mi było stracić. Straciłem uczciwość! – Ale za dobrą gotówkę! Nikt zresztą o tym nie wie. – Ja wiem, to mi aż nadto wystarcza – opuścił głowę Ottman. Paweł przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem politowania. Zawsze wprawiało go w przykre zdziwienie to, tak częste u ludzi, przywiązywanie niepomiernie wielkiego znaczenia do kwestii etyki, pojęcia przecież na wskroś umownego, warunkowego, zależnego chociażby od szerokości geograficznej, od mody czy od widzimisię kilku jegomościów, wydających ustawy. Uważał to za brak zdolności indywidualnego rozumowania, za słabość i symplicyzm duchowy. Oczywiście nie znaczyło to, by zaprzeczał potrzebie istnienia pewnych form, pewnych ceremoniałów obcowania, składających daninę przesądom moralnym. Uważał jednak, że robienie z nich treści jest tylko paradoksem, zakłamaniem, w którym grzęzną prostaczkowie. Nie wątpił też, że każdy z nich po paru doświadczeniach życiowych sam będzie wyśmiewać siebie. Taką też przepowiednią pożegnał Ottmana. I tak przebrzmiała i w gruncie rzeczy od dawna załatwiona sprawa „Optimy” zbyt wiele pochłonęła czasu. Trzeba jednak było te formalności prawne pozałatwiać. Paweł nie cierpiał zostawiać za sobą rzeczy nieukończonych. Tymczasem zaczynało się tyle nowych! Przede wszystkim sieć agentur rozrastała się i musiała rozrastać się stale. Różnorodność oczek tej sieci stawała się coraz bardziej skomplikowana w miarę komplikacyj zasięgu rozmaitych interesów Pawła. Były wśród nich firmy budowlane, biura techniczne, fabryki i towarzystwa transportowe, domy towarowe i kantory bankierskie, zakłady przemysłowe, firmy wydawnicze, asekuracyjne, leśne, kopalniane, eksploatacyjne, terenowe, kolonizacyjne, wszelkiego zakresu i wszelkiego kalibru, występujące pod najróżniejszymi szyldami, pisanymi w najrozmaitszych językach. Administracja tej machiny zatrudniała w centrali kilkuset urzędników, a przecież stanowiła zaledwie połowę pracy, jaka w rezultacie uderzała o biurko Pawła nieustannymi falami. Po wielkim krachu kauczukowym i zaburzeniach w przemyśle przetwórczym produkcja kauczuku zaczęła wzrastać w szybkim tempie. Paweł nie omylił się. Odprężenie przeszło nawet oczekiwania dobrze obeznanego z rynkiem Willisa. Resztki niewykupionych akcyj zwyżkowały z dnia na dzień. Konsumpcja wracała do pełnej normy. Pomimo to Paweł uznał za konieczne osobiste zlustrowanie głównych ośrodków plantacyj kauczukowych. Jak mówili jego bliżsi współpracownicy, miał „srocze oko”. Polegało to na wyjątkowej zdolności czy też na zdumiewającym szczęściu wyłapywania w kilometrowych kolumnach cyfr i w stertach raportów tych właśnie miejsc, na których zamaskowaniu autorom mogło zależeć, tych błędów w gospodarce, niekonsekwencyj czy niedopatrzeń miejscowych dyrektorów. Dzięki swej fenomenalnej pamięci i owemu sroczemu oku szybko doszedł do wniosku, że dochodowość plantacyj brazylijskich jest niewspółmierna do ich wartości. Że zaś w grę wchodziły nie byle jakie sumy, postanowił rzecz zbadać na miejscu. Nawet było mu to poniekąd na rękę i w całym szeregu spraw innych. Zrobił właśnie kilka pociągnięć, które mogły wywołać niezadowolenie w krajowych sferach rządowych, w kołach kapitalistów holenderskich, a także i w administracji interesów samego Willisa. Tu przeprowadził nieoczekiwane trzy grubsze operacje finansowe, Willisa zaś uderzył po kieszeni wymówieniem udziału w kosztach ubezpieczenia transportów surowca. Była to pierwsza próba pokazania Amerykaninowi pazurów, zrobiona nie tyle dla doraźnej korzyści, ile dla nastraszenia go na przyszłość i wytargowania lepszychwarunków przy organizacji Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych. Na okręcie i podczas podróży brazylijskiej zawsze będzie miał możność porozumiewania się z podwładnymi, a także i możność nieotrzymania tych depesz, których nie zechce. Wróciwszy do domu wcześniej niż zwykle, zastał Krystynę przy kolacji i swoim zwyczajem zaczął jej wykładać cel i korzyści takiej podróży. – Wyjeżdżając jutro pociągiem o czwartej trzydzieści – zakończył – zdążę w sam raz do Genui na „Tripolitanię”, odpływającą wprost do Rio de Janeiro. – Jak to, już jutro, Pawle?... Powiedziała to tak dziwnym głosem, że podniósł oczy znad talerza i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Była wyjątkowo blada i oczy miała szeroko otwarte. – Co ci się stało? – zapytał. Usta jej drżały, gdy mówiła: – Ja rozumiem, że jest to potrzebne... że to jest ważne... Ale podróż taka... Pawle, znowu nie będzie cię tak długo!... Pawle, będę znowu czekała na ciebie miesiąc, a może i więcej... Jakie to okropne! – No, nie trzeba przesadzać – stropił się nieco – zaraz okropne! Sama, Krysieńko, widzisz, że podróż jest konieczna. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Bąknął jeszcze kilka zdań wytłumaczenia i umilkł również. Było mu przykro. Gdy przeszli do salonu, pociągnął ją ku sobie i posadził na kolanach. Nie opierała się, nie zrobiła żadnego ruchu obrony, a przecież odczuł doskonale, że zrobił to wbrew jej woli. Pozwalała się całować i sama całowała go jak zwykle, a przecież wiedział, że zadaje sobie przymus. Spostrzegł to po raz pierwszy. Zawsze przyjmowała każdą jego pieszczotę z taką radością, z taką jakby wdzięcznością. Rozpromieniała się przy każdym cieplejszym słowie, a gdy mówił jej o swoich planach, gdy dzielił się z nią myślami o ludziach i zdarzeniach, wsłuchiwała się ze skupioną uwagą i z nieukrywanym zachwytem. Wprawdzie ostatnimi czasy coraz rzadziej mogły zdarzać się chwile rozmów, no a pieszczot jeszcze rzadziej. Wracał do domu bardzo zmęczony i kładł się do łóżka, usypiając natychmiast. Gdy przychodziła powiedzieć mu dobranoc, najczęściej już tego nie słyszał lub tylko przez sen czuł jej pocałunek na ustach i orientował się, że wychodzi na palcach, gasząc światło. W tym stanie rzeczy nie widział nic nienormalnego. Wiedziała przecie doskonale, jak wiele pracuje, i nie mogła mu robić żadnych zarzutów. Cały swój wolny czas jej poświęcał, nie dzielił go z nikim innym, a że tego czasu było coraz mniej, to nie zależało przecież od jego woli. Dziś jednak po raz pierwszy wydało mu się, że w sposobie zachowania się Krystyny jest jakby ton hamowanego wyrzutu. Najpierw zdziwiło go to, później zirytowało, a później napełniło współczuciem. Rzeczywiście odjeżdżał na dwa prawie miesiące i zostawiał ją samą. Wprawdzie prowadziła teraz samodzielnie Zakłady Przemysłowe Braci Dalcz i wiele miała z tym roboty, jednakże należało wziąć pod uwagę, że jest kobietą i że jej ambicje nie tylko w tym kierunku mogą znaleźć zaspokojenie. Początkowo przyszło mu na myśl wciągnięcie jej do własnej pracy, wydało mu się to wszakże czymś nieodpowiednim, niestosownym, może nawet krzywdzącym. Zdziwiła go własna refleksja, lecz wytłumaczył się przed sobą krótkim: „tak będzie lepiej”. Tego wieczora miał jeszcze sporo roboty. Postanowił pomimo to spędzić czas z Krysią. Nie czuł się winowajcą, lecz uważał, że musi jej, a poniekąd także i sobie, wynagrodzić długie rozstanie. Zaproponował pójście do kabaretu: – Tak dawno nigdzie nie byliśmy razem. Trochę się rozerwiesz. – Nie – odmówiła stanowczo – sam wspominałeś przy kolacji, że masz moc pracy. – Załatwię to później – powiedział bez przekonania. – Nie, Pawle, nie chcę w najmniejszym stopniu być ci zawadą. Przepraszam cię też za moje impulsywne odezwanie się o twoim wyjeździe. Gdybym zastanowiła się nad tym, na pewno przyznałabym ci od razu słuszność. – Jesteś bardzo rozumna i bardzo dla mnie dobra – przytulił ją. – Idź już do pracy – odpowiedziała całując go w czoło – kwadrans po dziesiątej. – Już tak późno? – zerwał się – mam istotnie pilne rzeczy... Ale... W ciągu dwóch godzin załatwię to. Przyjdź do mnie... musimy się pożegnać... Zaśmiała się, jakby z przymusem: – O, nie. Musisz wypocząć, następną noc spędzisz w wagonie, a w wagonie źle sypiasz. Zresztą wczoraj wróciłeś do domu po trzeciej, a wstałeś o siódmej. Trzeba się wyspać. – Przyjdź... – Nie, nie. Dobranoc. Wycałował ją serdecznie i poszedł do siebie. Przebierając się w pidżamę i przygotowując maszynę drukarską, rozmyślał przez pewien czas nad swoim stosunkiem do Krystyny, wkrótce jednak pochłonęła go praca. Było już po północy, gdy wykąpał się i położył do łóżka. Bardzo był zmęczony. Jeszcze przez chwilę siłą inercji mózg roił się od myśli, lecz te zaczynały się gmatwać, jałowieć, wiotczeć. Ogarniał go spokój, cisza, zapadał głęboko w sen. Przed samym uśnięciem usłyszał lekki stuk klamki i ciche kroki na dywanie. Półprzytomnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to ona przyszła... Więc jednak przyszła... Kocha go bardzo... jest tutaj, pochyla się nad nim... Trzeba otworzyć oczy, trzeba jej chociaż podziękować za jej dobroć... Powieki jednak były tak ciężkie, że wprost nie było sposobu dźwignąć tego ciężaru. Wciągnął głębszy oddech i zasnął. Nazajutrz obudzono go o świcie. W należącej do niego kopalni „Nexos” stała się wielka katastrofa. Wskutek tektonicznego osunięcia się warstw węgla stu kilkudziesięciu robotników zostało odciętych od świata. Ratunek jest mało prawdopodobny... co robić? Wydał dyspozycje. Nie żałować pieniędzy, przedsięwziąć bodaj najkosztowniejsze próby ratunku. Rodzinom wypłacić podwójne odszkodowanie... Czuł się tu bezsilny i to napełniało go niezadowoleniem z samego siebie. Nie mogło to wszakże wpłynąć na odłożenie podróży i przed samym odejściem pociągu Paweł zjawił się na dworcu kolejowym wraz ze swoją podróżną ekipą, składającą się z dwóch sekretarzy i stenotypistki. Czas bowiem spędzany w drodze nigdy nie oznaczał u niego odpoczynku. Przeciwnie. W oderwaniu się od bezpośredniego kontaktu z ludźmi cały szereg spraw przedstawiał się przejrzyściej, wskutek czego myśl mogła pracować sprawniej i intensywniej. Zjawiały się nowe kombinacje i rozwiązania. Na każdej większej stacji jeden z sekretarzy wysyłał pliki depesz i listów, podczas gdy drugi przygotowywał następne. Rzadko próżnowała maszyna stenotypistki. Na okręcie wprawdzie nie pisało się listów, za to jednak radiodepesze wydłużały się bardzo, a poza tym pisało się najróżnorodniejsze memoriały, instrukcje, statuty i sprawozdania. Należenie do podróżnej ekipy Pawła Dalcza nie było przyjemnym odpoczynkiem. Tym razem roboty było jeszcze więcej niż zazwyczaj. Organizował się właśnie Bank Pożyczek Międzynarodowych w Brukseli i Paweł lwią część czasu poświęcał tej sprawie. Miał to przecie być arcytwór jego życia. Pomimo wszystko zaraz za Gibraltarem musiał pracę przerwać. Duży, trzydzieści tysięcy ton liczący okręt skakał jak piłka. Fala dochodziła do jedenastu metrów, niepodobna było pisać. Zresztą po godzinie jeden z sekretarzy zaczął chorować, a drugi dostał ataku sercowego. Nadspodziewanie tylko stenotypistka trzymała się dobrze. Nawet rozbawiło ją to kołysanie, przy którym człowiek musiał zataczać się jak pijany i chwytać się poręczy, by nie upaść. Śmiała się i było jej z tym tak ładnie, że Paweł zapytał: – A nie boi się pani? – Czego, panie prezesie? – No, że zatoniemy. Nie zostawiła pani w Warszawie nikogo, kto będzie panią opłakiwał? Narzeczonego, kochanka? Zdetonowała się. Paweł nigdy ani jednym słowem nie upoważniał swego personelu do wszczynania rozmów. – Nie, panie prezesie – zaczerwieniła się. – Nie?... To dziwne. Widział, że chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz nie ma odwagi. – Dziwne, bo pani jest młoda i ładna... Hm... bardzo ładna – dodał z tonem odkrycia. Istotnie dotychczas tego nie spostrzegał. Nie miał zwyczaju przyglądać się ludziom pod innym kątem widzenia niż wyrobienia sobie opinii o inteligencji, etyce i psychice osobnika, z którym miał jakikolwiek interes. – Pan prezes zbyt łaskaw – zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. – Po prostu konstatuję fakt... No, niechże pani powie, czy mnie nie wolno tego zauważyć? – Owszem – zdobyła się na odwagę – tylko pana prezesa to zupełnie nie interesuje... – Tak pani myśli? – O – dodała pośpiesznie – ja nie o sobie... Ale pan prezes w ogóle na kobiety nic zwraca uwagi. Roześmiał się: – Moja droga pani, a kiedyż ja mam czas na to! – Każdy ma na to czas, na co chce mieć – odpowiedziała sentencjonalnie. Spojrzał na zegarek i powiedziawszy jeszcze kilka zdawkowych zdań, wyprawił ją spać. Sam zasnąć nie mógł. Najpierw rozmyślał o tej zabawnej stenotypistce. Gdy dyktował, miał zwyczaj patrzeć na ołówek stenografującej, a ona miała ręce prawie takie jak Krystyna... Prawie takie... A jednak o tamtych, prawdziwych, zapomnieć nie mógł. Nieraz podczas największego nawału pracy przypominał sobie jej ręce, oczy, niski głęboki głos o niebywale ciepłym brzmieniu. Początkowo odrobinę irytował się tym, z biegiem czasu jednak doszedł do przekonania, że ostatecznie może sobie na to pozwolić, pozwolić na tę małą słabość, która w rezultacie nie zajmuje mu przecież czasu więcej, niż sam jej zechce poświęcić... Zechce?... Czy stenotypistka miała rację, że to jest wyłącznie zależne od jego chcenia lub niechcenia?... Czy istotnie mógłby więcej czasu poświęcić Krystynie?... Czy ona ma prawo żywić doń żal za te swoje samotne godziny?... Nie, stanowczo nie. Jest przecie dość rozsądna i dostatecznie obeznana z jego interesami, by wiedzieć, że po prostu nie jest w stanie zostawić ich na dzień jeden własnemu losowi. Groziłoby to niesłychanymi komplikacjami, a może nawet utratą szeregu zdobytych pozycyj. A to byłoby nonsensem, tego nie mogłaby odeń oczekiwać! Wszystko zatem było zupełnie jasne. Stosunek, jaki się między nimi utrwalił, był najbezsprzeczniej normalny i słuszny, ale przeprowadzenie w nim jakichkolwiek zmian byłoby niepodobieństwem i oboje o tym wiedzieli... A jednak Paweł nie mógł zapomnieć nuty żalu, nuty krzywdy w jej głosie, gdy go żegnała. I było mu z tym niewygodnie. Trudno powiedzieć, by czuł się winnym, by miał sobie z tego powodu robić jakieś wyrzuty, ale w każdym razie napełniało go to niezadowoleniem. Gdyby istniała jakaś możliwość w tym względzie, wolałby nie sprawiać przykrości Krystynie, bo lubił ją, niewątpliwie lubił ją bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie. Kiedy doszedł do tego stwierdzenia, przyszła refleksja, że to żadna sztuka, gdyż nikogo nie lubi. Refleksja jednak natychmiast wydała mu się niesmaczna, nie na miejscu, cyniczna i wynikająca raczej nie z chęci pomniejszenia swych uczuć do Krystyny, lecz z nałogu pomniejszania wszelkich wartości ludzkich. Lubił ją. Nie tylko lubił przestawać z nią, patrzeć na nią, słuchać jej głosu, dzielić się z nią myślami, mieć poczucie, że ma do czynienia z kimś bezwzględnie i jedynie dlań bliskim, oddanym i cenionym, lecz także lubił myśleć o niej jako o czymś przynależnym jemu, jako o swojej niepodzielnej własności. Jeżeli zaś odpowiadały mu jej żywy umysł, wnikliwa inteligencja i dyscyplina myślenia, bynajmniej nie osłabł w nim dawny, jak mu się zdawało, wyłącznie fizyczny pociąg do jej ciała, ruchów, jakiegoś nieuchwytnego wdzięku kobiety i młodego chłopca jednocześnie. Nieraz zastanawiało go to, że on, który wcale nie wyróżniał się plastyką wyobraźni, gdy tylko przymykał oczy i intensywnie myślał o niej, z łatwością uzmysławiał ją sobie. Widział ją uśmiechniętą i zamyśloną, smutną i zasłuchaną, widział blask jej oczu i za każdym razem zdumiewający go wykrój warg, widział ją całą z nieprawdopodobną wyrazistością. Każde zaś wspomnienie o niej odzywało się wewnątrz poczuciem łagodnego ciepła, które na mgnienie przerywało nieustanną pracę mózgu. Z czasem nawet i te, jak je nazywał, zapady myślowe polubił. Przychodziły podczas samotnej pracy i podczas dyktowania, w trakcie rozmowy i w chwilach odpoczynku. Przyzwyczaili się do nich i podwładni, chociaż do głowy nigdy by im przyjść nie mogło, że prezes Dalcz każe sobie powtarzać przed sekundą wypowiedziane zdanie, bo zamyślił się o jakiejkolwiek kobiecie. Wynikiem tych częstych teraz zapadów były odręczne listy, rzecz niebywała, wysyłane przez Pawła przy lada sposobności z różnych miast brazylijskich. Wprawdzie zawierały zaledwie kilka lub najwyżej kilkanaście słów, ale już sam fakt, że adresowane były do pana Krzysztofa Dalcza, świadczył o ich na wskroś prywatnym charakterze. Na ogół Paweł wiedział, że jego zażyłość z Krystyną obszernie była komentowana wśród tysięcy podwładnych urzędników jako rzadki wzór miłości rodzinnej między stryjecznymi braćmi. Do cnót patriotycznych, społecznych i kupieckich przybywała Pawłowi jeszcze i ta, mniej może cenna dla ogółu, ale przez ten ogół najbardziej faworyzowana. Lustracja przedsiębiorstw brazylijskich niespodziewanie musiała być przerwana, a podróż uległa znacznemu skróceniu. Pawła wzywano do Brukseli. Przyczyną, która spowodowała zamieszanie w organizacji Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych, było bankructwo wielkiego niemieckiego koncernu bankowego, zaangażowanego w tym przedsięwzięciu dość poważnie. Skutek bankructwa przedstawiał się dla Pawła w ten sposób, że szereg drobniejszych udziałowców popadł w panikę i gwałtownie zaczął wycofywać kapitały. Sam Willis słał depeszę za depeszą i nie ukrywał zamiaru jak najszybszego wycofania się. Isaakson, czuwający nad biegiem spraw w Brukseli, przyjął Pawła z wystraszoną miną: – Jest bardzo niedobrze. Obawiam się, prezesie, że wszystko rozleci się jak kupa papierów na wietrze. – Zobaczymy – lakonicznie powiedział Paweł. W pół godziny później uzyskano połączenie telefoniczne z New Yorkiem. William Willis na szczęście był w biurze. – Hallo, Will – zawołał Paweł – tu Dalcz. Co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz? – Nie jestem głupcem, mój drogi. – Zapewniam cię, że jesteś – zimno odpowiedział Paweł. – Niemcy nas położyli. Trzeba machnąć ręką. Cenię twój upór, aleja nie zamierzam pakować pieniędzy w błoto. – Mam twoją deklarację i nie ustąpię – mówił Paweł. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale deklaracja jest podpisana nie przeze mnie. – Przez twego plenipotenta. To jest jednoznaczne. – Mylisz się. Zresztą nie będziesz chyba tak naiwny, żeby sprawę kierować do sądu. – Nie, Will, nie będę tak naiwny. Ale co byś powiedział na przykład o podrożeniu kauczuku? – Żartujesz! – Nie. Mam wrażenie, że z chwilą gdy skończymy tę miłą pogawędkę, każę wysłać depeszę, by podwyższono ceny o dwadzieścia procent. W aparacie zaległo milczenie. – Jak ci się to podoba? – z uśmiechem zapytał Paweł. – Słuchaj, Dalcz – odezwał się wreszcie chrapliwy glos – to... to jest... łajdactwo, ty tego nie możesz zrobić! – Ja wszystko mogę zrobić, mój drogi – łagodnie odpowiedział Paweł. Znowu Willis umilkł. Oczywiście wiedział, że to nie były żarty. – Więc dobrze – zdecydował się – dziś jeszcze jadę do Europy. – O, nie, mój najdroższy – roześmiał się Paweł – podróż trwa pięć dni. Willis wściekał się: – Cóż, do stu diabłów, dla twojej przyjemności mam lecieć samolotem? – Nie. Bardzo cenię twój widok, ale w tym wypadku mogę się, chociaż z żalem, bez niego obyć. Wystarczy, jeżeli Bank Morgana zadepeszuje mi, że wydałeś polecenie przelania pierwszej raty. – Zwariowałeś, człowieku! To stracone pieniądze! – Głupi jesteś. Czekam do piątej na telegram Morgana. Do widzenia. Ukłony dla małżonki. – Dalcz! Zwariowałeś! Ja tego nie zrobię. – Zrobisz, bo jesteś rozsądniejszy, niż wyglądasz. Do widzenia. – Zaczekaj dwa dni. Tylko dwa dni – jęczał Willis. Paweł dość już miał tej rozmowy: – Czy ty masz mnie za smarkacza, Will? – Więc jedną dobę! – Czekam do piątej, a wiesz, że słowa dotrzymam. Do widzenia. – Niech cię diabli! Willis z furią rzucił słuchawkę. Isaakson otarł pot z czoła i niepewnym wzrokiem przyglądał się spokojnej minie Pawła: – No? – zdołał wykrztusić. – W porządku – uśmiechnął się Paweł. Nie wątpił, że Willis zastosuje się do żądania. Rozmowa kablowa kosztowała jedenaście tysięcy franków, ale opłaciła się sowicie. Na tym jednak nie kończyły się trudności. Przez długi szereg dni Paweł musiał ciężko pracować nad zmontowaniem zachwianej przez niemieckie bankructwo pozycji. Codziennie setki listów i depesz wychodziły w świat, codziennie długie odbywały się konferencje. Wreszcie katastrofa nadludzkim niemal wysiłkiem została pokonana. Willis, który pomimo wszystko przyjechał do Brukseli, musiał Pawłowi przyznać, że ten miał rację. Uratowanie koncepcji Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych nie obeszło się jednak tanim kosztem. Cena, którą Paweł musiał za to zapłacić, była ceną ustokrotnienia komplikacyj w interesach. Wszystkie kryptoagencje zostały wyssane z resztek kapitału i trzeba było uciekać się do notorycznego fałszowania bilansów, by ratować je od bankructwa. Trzeba było przeprowadzać fikcyjne transakcje, a nawet posunąć się do podrabiania papierów wartościowych, których wprawdzie Paweł nie puszczał w obieg, lecz pod zastaw których można było w bankach uzyskiwać większe kredyty. Oczywiście groziło to nieustannie skandalem w wypadku, gdyby oszukanym przyszło na myśl sprawdzić autentyczność zastawionych papierów. O autentyczności ich jednak nikt nie wątpił. Przecie składał je sam wielki Paweł Dalcz, Paweł Dalcz nie tylko multimiliarder, jeden z kilku najbogatszych ludzi na świecie, lecz i Paweł Dalcz kryształowy człowiek, którego uczciwość i honor kupiecki powszechnie stawiano jako przykład innym. W tych warunkach obliczano majątek Pawła na sześć miliardów dolarów, przepowiadając dalszy jego rekordowy wzrost. Bank Pożyczek Międzynarodowych rozpoczął swą działalność wspaniałą transakcją, udzielając rządowi jugosłowiańskiemu wielkiej pożyczki pod zastaw monopolu spirytusowego, którego eksploatację przejmował na bardzo rentownych warunkach. Zaraz potem przyszła kolej na kaukaskie kopalnie nafty, budowę szos w Rumunii, monopol tytoniowy w Austrii... Mijały miesiące, a żaden nie minął bez nowego wielkiego interesu. Bank Pożyczek Międzynarodowych ustawicznie powiększał swój kapitał. Jego akcje były rozchwytywane. Po wszystkich krańcach ziemi krzyczały z murów plakaty: – Najpewniejszą lokatą kapitału są akcje Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych! Pod tym zapewnieniem widniało faksimile podpisu Pawła Dalcza. Agenci wołali: – Czytajcie, co mówi najuczciwszy człowiek świata! Kupujcie akcje Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych! – Jego nazwisko jest najlepszą gwarancją! – Papiery Dalcza, to skarb! – Najpewniejszą lokatą kapitału są akcje Dalcza! I ludzie kupowali. Płynęły franki, leje, pesety, dolary, funty, eskudosy, korony, liry, złote, belgi, guldeny... Płynęły wielką rzeką z najodleglejszych zakątków po to, by zaraz dzielić się znowu na szereg strumieni i napełniać wyschnięte kasy państw, kasy wciąż otwierające swe niesyte paszcze. Bez przerwy pociły się tłustym smarem stalowe maszyny drukarskie, wypuszczając kolorowe papierki, po które wyciągały się miliony rąk. Po upływie roku Bank Pożyczek Międzynarodowych wypłacił dywidendę w wysokości trzydziestu od sta nominalnej wartości. Wypłacał gotówką lub nowymi akcjami: do wyboru. Lecz Paweł Dalcz nie zawiódł się: wszyscy żądali akcyj. I rosła wciąż potęga Pawła Dalcza. Z dnia na dzień, z godziny na godzinę. W jego poczekalniach wysiadywali dygnitarze różnych państw, o jego względy zabiegały rządy, stronnictwa, koterie polityczne, starali się zjednać go sobie dyktatorzy i królowie. I nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Nieraz od jego decyzji zależał w tym czy w innym kraju upadek gabinetu, zwichnięcie kariery politycznej ministrów, zmiany programów gospodarczych, pogorszenie lub polepszenie stosunków z sąsiednimi państwami, zażegnanie bezrobocia i w ogóle konfiguracja spraw pierwszorzędnej wagi. Były wprawdzie państwa, w których potężna władza Pawła Dalcza nie miała żadnego bez-pośredniego znaczenia. I tam jednak często ulegano jego wpływom w obawie, że może sytuacja się zmienić. Gdy zaś nawet tego nie brano pod uwagę, Paweł umiał zawsze znaleźć takie środki represyj, że zasięg jego wpływów rozrastał się wciąż dalej. Do środków tych należało przede wszystkim zmuszanie państw już uzależnionych do wznoszenia barykad celnych przeciw wwozowi z państw opornych. Posunięcia tego rodzaju, w zasadzie i w wynikach całkiem proste, wymagały wielu precyzyjnych i wielostronnych zabiegów, działań, nacisków. W tym wszystkim życie Pawła musiało zmienić się w jedną nieustającą podróż. Berlin, Londyn, Rzym, New York, Paryż, Moskwa, Bruksela, i znowu Paryż i Londyn, New York. Wszystkie większe transakcje, wszystkie ważniejsze rozmowy Paweł przeprowadzał osobiście. Obecnie nie wystarczała mu już szybkość samochodów i pociągów pośpiesznych. Na wszystkich większych lotniskach zawsze stały gotowe do lotu wielkie płatowce, powierzone kierownictwu najsławniejszych pilotów, a stanowiące własność Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych, czyli mówiąc po prostu, własność Pawła Dalcza. W swoich błyskawicznych podróżach w miarę możności starał się jak najczęściej wpadać do Warszawy. Lecz możności takich było niewiele, a że ich było o wiele za mało, widział to zawsze w oczach Krystyny. Unikał rozmowy z nią na ten temat. Kilkakrotnie próbował wprawdzie nakłonić ją, by zechciała odwiedzić go w Brukseli, gdzie najwięcej stosunkowo czasu przesiadywał, lecz wówczas go zapytała: – A co się stanie, jeżeli w godzinę po mym przybyciu do ciebie będziesz miał jakiś świetny interes w Ameryce? Nic na to nie odpowiedział. Oczywiście pojechałby. Nie dlatego, że wolałby wyrzec się jej towarzystwa dla korzyści, jakie w danym wypadku mógłby osiągnąć, lecz po prostu nie miał prawa rezygnować z żadnej nadarzającej się sposobności, by ugruntować swój stan posiadania, oparty przecie w olbrzymiej części na fikcji. Był to potwornych rozmiarów gmach wzniesiony z niepewnego materiału na niepewnym gruncie. Olśniewał z zewnątrz, lecz runąłby w każdej chwili, gdyby nie czuwano bez przerwy nad jego równowagą, gdyby w porę nie podpierano zagrożonych części, gdyby nie pracowano gorączkowo nad podkładaniem fundamentów ex post. O tym istotnym stanie rzeczy nie wiedział i nie mógł wiedzieć nikt oprócz samego Pawła. On też skupiał w swym ręku wszystkie nici, starając się najbliższych nawet współpracowników utrzymać w nieświadomości nieustannego niebezpieczeństwa. Zresztą makietowe ściany gmachu z wolna, ale stale wypełniały się cementem prawdziwego pieniądza. Jeszcze kilka lat, a żadna burza, żaden orkan nie będzie w stanie zachwiać jego potęgą. Gdy tłumaczył to Krystynie, jedynej istocie ludzkiej, przed którą odkrywał swe plany, sam podniecał się tą potęgą: – I pomyśl! – mówił – nie ma już nikogo, kto by mógł dla mnie przedstawiać niebezpiecznego wroga. Wszystkich największych wziąłem w ryzy, uzależniłem od siebie. William Willis jest całkowicie w moim ręku. Towarzystwo Vandinga mogę wywrócić jednym pociągnięciem pióra. Koncern Kanadyjski drży przede mną, a sam Morgan musiał mnie prosić o pomoc. Głupcy! Otaczają mnie szpiegami, by poznać moje słabe strony! I nic wywęszyć nie potrafią. Okiełznałem największych i będą musieli iść w cuglach, dokąd im każę. Czy ty to rozumiesz? Nie ma dziś na ziemi człowieka, który by się ważył być przeciw mnie! I Paweł miał rację. Istotnie nie było takiego człowieka. Poza człowiekiem jednak i poza jego wolą istnieją wielkie, nie dające się przewidzieć ani opanować fale życia zbiorowego. Tego nie brał w rachubę Paweł Dalcz, a gdy dostrzegł, gdy dostrzegł wcześniej zresztą od innych zbliżającą się katastrofę, za późno już było na zwijanie olbrzymich żagli. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska